Forever
by Sarah Navski
Summary: "Ela te amou muito James, espero que você saiba disso" , eu disse lentamente. "Eu também amava ela, Rox. Demais" , ele me disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Roxanne Weasley POV / "Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, Rosalie Weasley", sussurrei.


"Era muito difícil ver Rosalie chorar. Não sei como ela foi parar na Grifinória. Ela tinha todo o perfil de uma Sonserina: fria, irônica, sarcástica, seca... mas dizendo assim, parece que Rosalie foi uma pessoa calculista e até má. Nunca. Ela foi a melhor amiga que eu pude ter e a melhor prima que eu tive. Ela era corajosa, engraçada, tinha um bom coração e era linda. Mas tinha o orgulho. O orgulho a matava cada vez que ele brigava com ela. Eu não sei ainda, quem foi o milagroso homem, que conquistou o coração de Rosie, mas se ele estiver aqui, deve saber que ele foi a pessoa que Rose mais confiou na vida. Eu ainda acredito que Rosie não morreu. A prova disso são todas essas pessoas que vieram hoje apenas vê-la descansar por um tempo. Ela estava disposta a morrer por todos nós. E eu acho que morrer como uma heroína, evitando toda a catástrofe do mundo bruxo, Rose nunca mais será esquecida. De como ela foi uma mulher extraordinária e forte, e como ela foi uma querida amiga, prima, irmã, filha, namorada... ", sorri ao lembrar de Rose e Scorpius. Mas ela havia abandonado-o, e não foi Scorpius que conseguiu seu coração... fora outro homem, que cuja identidade eu desconheço, e cuja identidade apenas ele sabe. Apesar de eu já fazer uma idéia de quem seja.

"Muito obrigada pelo discurso, Roxanne. Rose ia gostar que sua melhor amiga tenha feito um discurso tão lindo." , fungou a Sra. Weasley, mais conhecida como Hermione Weasley, mãe de Rose.

Depois de um tempo, as pessoas começaram a deixar o cemitério. Apenas eu e James Potter continuamos lá. Parados olhando para a placa que dizia:

ROSALIE EVELLYN GRANGER WEASLEY

24 DE AGOSTO DE 2005-02 DE JANEIRO DE 2024

AMIGA, IRMÃ, FILHA...

CORAÇÃO ETERNO

SAUDADES DOS QUE TE AMAM

"Ela não pode ter ido, não faz sentido", sussurrou James

"Ela escolheu isso, James. Ela deu a vida dela para salvar todos nós.", doía tanto falar aquilo para mim. Minha melhor amiga e prima tinha ido embora para sempre. Deixei lágrimas escorrerem silenciosamente e James continuou:

"Mas por que ela? Eu não entendo"

"James..."

"Sim?", ele se virou para mim e eu vi que os olhos dele estavam vermelhos e inchados.

"Você sabe quem foi o homem que Rose realmente amou? O motivo de ela ter deixado Scorpius?"

"Sim." , sua voz estava carregada de dor

"Era você, James?"

Ele começou a chorar de verdade e eu me inclinei para abraça-lo. Era ele. Afinal, Rose sempre fora apaixonada pelo primo. E James por ela.

"Sinto muito não ter te contado, Rox"

"Não importa, James. A única coisa que você deve saber, é que ela te amou muito, muito mesmo"

"E eu também amei ela, demais"

"E agora, temos que seguir em frente sem ela"

"Eu não quero seguir"

"Jay..."

"Não. Eu quero minha morena de volta"

"Um dia nós a encontraremos, Jay"

"Obrigado, Rox. Por tudo. Mas eu..."

"James Sirius Potter, você não vai desistir de viver. Rose nunca iria querer isso. Ela ficaria brava, muito brava. Ela lançaria aquele olhar de..."

"De abacaxi azedo, como ela dizia que o Albus fazia", ele sorriu tristemente.

"Rosie ia ficar muito chateada ao saber que o amor da sua vida não seguiu em frente. Por ela James, por você, pelos seus pais, por mim, pela Rachel, pela Lily e pelo Al, que infelizmente não está mais aqui, pelo Louis", eu insisti.

Ele assentiu e disse que ia para casa.

"Se precisar de algo, me ligue, sim James?"

"Valeu, Rox. Você sempre foi a melhor"

Sorri e fui embora. Normalmente eu teria feito alguma piada sobre aquilo, mas não consegui. A verdade, é que eu também não queria seguir em frente. Queria ficar com Rose, minha melhor amiga. Eu estava tão arrasada quanto James ou tia Hermione e tio Ron. E Albus e Scorpius, meus outros melhores amigos, também se foram. Albus, á dois anos. Scorpius ano passado. E agora, Rose. Só faltava eu. Mas eu não podia desistir. Sabia que eu tinha sobrevivido por uma causa. Eu tinha que colocar o sangue do Quarteto Prateado (ridículo, certo? Mas as pessoas da escola nos chamavam assim) adiante. Ia fazê-los sentirem orgulho de mim. E quando eu me encontrar com eles de novo, eu vou me orgulhar de contar as histórias que eu vivi, para dá-los muita inveja. Ri sozinha em meio ás lágrimas com esse pensamento. Era hora de voltar para casa. Hora de continuar a vida, hora de conviver com a nova paz.

Antes de deixar o cemitério, voltei para a casinha onde estavam Albus, Scorpius e Rose juntos.

"Vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão fácil, ainda vou encontrar vocês palhaços, de novo. E vou fazê-los pagar por terem meu abandonado. Seu bando de abóboras ambulantes", ri ao me lembrar dos apelidos que Rose dava ao Scorpius e Albus.

Senti uma brisa roçarem meus cabelos, mas não estava ventando naquele dia. Aquela brisa veio com as gargalhadas deles. Meus melhores amigos. Eles pareciam rir da minha piada e eu agradeci por eles estarem felizes.

"Obrigada por tudo, Rox", eu ouvi eles dizerem.

"Amo vocês" .

Me levantei e saí de lá. Naquele lugar haviam tantas pessoas que morreram em lutas.

Lily e James Potter, pais de tio Harry, Remus e Nimphadora Lupin, pais deTeddy, Fred Weasley, irmão gêmeo do papai, e mais tantas pessoas que perderam a vida por outras pessoas. Arthur Weasley II, irmão gêmeo de Rose, que se foi tão cedo, apenas com 9 anos. E Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Alice Longbottom II, tia Fleur, tio Charlie, Ted Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Dominique Weasley, Harry Dursley, Lorcan Scamander, Luna Scamander, e mais tantos que se foram e deixaram cicatrizes incuráveis para os vivos... Aquilo servia para mostrar o quanto o mundo bruxo tinha mudado, o quanto havia ficado um mundo assassino. Mas agora, eu tinha certeza que essa foi a última guerra. Pois todos os Comensais foram exterminados sem piedade, e eu não tenho peso na consciência ao admitir que eu matei Draco Malfoy, pai de Scorpius, por ele já ter sido um Comensal. Enfim, eu estava disposta á esquecer o passado. Roxanne Weasley ia recomeçar, e não virar para trás.


End file.
